


Say You Will

by Murderhouselarry



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Banter, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Dan Howell/Phil Lester - Freeform, Established Relationship, Kanye West - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, phanfic, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderhouselarry/pseuds/Murderhouselarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan loves kanye and phil (no its not a threesome with kanye and phil)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You Will

It was no secret that Dan was obsessed with Kanye west , that every song he heard made his heart beat 100 times faster but the same thing went for Phil. Dan loved with with all of his heart and Phil loved him back that's why he found himself laying in bed with Dan “Say You Will” playing from the speakers, a big goofy smile on Dan's face. Dan was lucky Phil loved him so much.

Phil rolled on top of Dan looking down at his face lovingly “you idiot we're seriously doing this to Kanye?” Phil said placing a kiss on Dan’s head.

“Mhm Phil and it'll be great”

Phil laughed at him before grabbing Dan by his face and smashing their lips together roughly.  
Their eyes fluttered closed and Dan kissed back with equally as much force Phil had. Phil ran his tongue over Dan's bottom lip causing him to open his mouth. Phil pushed his tongue into Dan's mouth licking into it. Dan gently lifted his hand to Phil's arm, running the tips of his fingers up and down his arm lightly. Dan gasped when Phil broke the kiss to peck his lips once more and moved his lips to Dan's sensitive neck.

Phil sucked and licked at the skin leaving Dan a moaning mess. Dan's hands found their way to Phil's soft black hair. Dan was fisting his hair and lightly pulling at it only edging Phil on. After Phil left a purple mark he moved his lips to Dan's jawline softly mouthing at it. 

“Phiiil” Dan whined his hands still in his hair , Phil's Mouth still working dans neck. 

“Phil, just fucking make love to me already”  
Phil groaned lifting his lips and head to look Dan in the eyes. 

“Babe is the song on loop?” “Of course it is” Dan scoffed. “Ok then do you want me to use a condom?” Dan just shook his head vigorously   
“Alright then hand me the bottle” Dan reached over grabbing the lube off of the night stand handing it to Phil. 

Phil poured some onto his fingers bringing them down to Dan's entrance. “Do you need my fingers?” Dan moaned confessing “nah I took care of that earlier I was kind of assuming you'd say yes.” Phil laughed looking at Dan lovingly “only for you will I have sex while Kanye is on”   
Phil kissed the tip of Dan's nose. He was hopelessly in love with this boy. 

“Alright then I'm gonna get started then”  
“Yeah yeah whatever just get on with it Christ”

Phil poured some on his hands bringing them down to coat his dick.  
Phil gently pushed himself into Dan throwing his head back at the tightness.   
Dan moaned taking his bottom lip between his teeth rolling his head to the side. Phil pulled out and slowly thrust back in making the bed move a little. “You alright bear?” “Yeah” Dan said blissed out. Phil pulled out again angling himself to hit dans prostate and finding a slow gentle rhythm really trying to take care of Dan.

Dan's arms wrapped around his shoulders scratching Phil’s back every time he thrust in and out. Phil slammed into Dan's prostate making him throw his head back into the pillows letting out a breathless gasp and a small “yes Phil”

Phil brought his lips to dan's pushing them together speeding up his thrusts dans moans and gasps silenced by their lips slotting together Phil panted letting out a “I love you”  
Dan saying the words back in between little moans.

Dan broke the kiss tapping Phils butt with his foot “phil stop”

Phil stopped looking up at Dan searching for a sign that something was wrong on his face”  
“What's the matter did I hurt you I'm so sorry”  
“No no no you didn't do anything I just want to ride you” Dan said. 

Phil lifted Dan onto him pushing into him once again hitting dans prostate “fuck Phil” Dan choked out.  
“I've got you baby don't worry” Phil said soothingly wrapping his arms around dan's waist while dan's arms were loosely around his neck. 

Phil thrusted up into Dan at a fast pace making Dan throw his head back a gasp leaving his lips as his body moved with Phil's thrusts.  
Phil placed a kiss to dan's neck pulling his hips back and slamming into Dan super hard “ah Phil god” Dan screamed. 

Phil kept up his fast pace pulling his head up to look at dan's pretty face “does that feel good baby boy? Are you close hm? You wanna cum?”  
Dan whined out a “yes Phil”   
“How bad do you want it Dan?”   
“Please let me oh fuck”  
Dan came with a groan his head falling into Phils shoulder.   
“I'm so close Dan”  
Phil thrusted into Dan a few more times before he came with a loud throaty groan throwing his head back and filling Dan.

Then both lay there for a few minutes catching their breath holding each other close before Dan tapped Phil's shoulder lightly   
“Out”  
Phil quickly removed himself from Dan and moved under the duvet. “Dan come here”  
Dan slowly scooted under the sheets and Into Phils body.

“That was really good thank you”  
“Mhm you're welcome it actually wasn't that bad with the music. It was like quite futuristic”  
Dan shot up “Phil what? How was that futuristic? I don't understand how Kanye is fu- you know what never mind it was something positive about Kanye so I'll take it. Thank you for fulfilling my dreams Phil.”

Phil laughed switching off the music and hugging Dan closer “I'm tired and hungry”  
“You're always hungry after we fuck”  
“Well sorry being active makes me crave pizza!”  
Phil whined   
“Yeah but I'm kind of exhausted so I'll just lay here and in an hour or 4 you can wake me.”  
Phil giggled “ you're gonna take a Kanye rest after I've done my Kanye best.”

Dan sat up unhooking himself from Phil “ok well I'm just gonna leave the room now that was unacceptable Phil”

Phil was too busy laughing at his boyfriend to realize the shower had been turned on and Dan had left the room. “No! Wait I need a shower too!” Phil screamed getting up and running to the bathroom after Dan. “the puns stop now! Phil! Now!”   
“Okay” phil laughed.  
“Hey Dan are you Kanye stressed?”  
Dans face contorted Into that face he makes when Phil does something horrific and he brought his hand to his face. “Phil that didn't even no just get in here you spoon I swear to god why do I love you so much?”

“I don't know you're the one with the pretty face and the pretty eyes and the cute nose.”

“And you're hot as hell” Dan quipped “and amazing and wonderful and sweet”  
“Shut up Dan just kiss me”

Lips moving slowly under the spray of the shower, bodies moving against one another and arms holding each other tight. “I love you Phil whispered kissing Dan on the tip of his nose”  
********  
I like Kanye and phan hence this was born i'll just take myself out to the bin don't mind me just takin out the trash.


End file.
